


I Pledge Myself to You

by Rdroigo



Series: Dreams and Nightmares in Crime City [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Violence, Demon Deals, Demons, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Possession, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdroigo/pseuds/Rdroigo
Summary: An unfortunate situation leads Akali to accept the deal of a strange entity, effectively becoming its servant. Would this choice condemn her, or it would grant her the good life she so desperately craved? Only time will tell...
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Dreams and Nightmares in Crime City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183508
Comments: 83
Kudos: 267





	1. A Moonlit Deal

The screeching of rusty old metal broke the silence of the station's dark prison room as Akali was thrown into a cell, the impact of the door closing behind her echoing through the building. She had been caught up in her very first job, and now she was buried in a mountain of trouble. 

She sat in a corner of the cell, sore from the treatment of the police officers who had arrested her, and began to contemplate the events in her mind.

\-----

Akali had escaped and left behind the rural monastery where she had grown up, eager to find her own way in the big city, but it didn't take long for her to find it necessary to steal to survive. Her thefts were minor, mainly food and clothing, trying to subsist from day to day as much as possible. It wasn’t the kind of life she was expecting, but Akali decided to simply push through it and do whatever she needed to do. In order to escape the alleys where she was sleeping, Akali settled in an abandoned building near the center of the city, using her agility to climb to the top floor and seize it. Since then, her robberies have increased in quality, now taking blankets, dishes and even flower pots for her home. 

In the three months she had been in Valoran City, she encountered no serious problems with the law. Her thefts were not violent, always preferring stealth and speed over brute force as a way to stay out of the focus from the police, but she knew how to defend herself when other criminals came after her loot, which happened far too frequently for her liking. The bruises were accumulating, even some cuts Akali had to treat as best as she could. The need for a safe haven led her to take over and improve the abandoned flat, and now it was basically “her nest”, practically unreachable for the rest of the city.

Her conditions were improving, and now she had to rely less on stealing food, given that she could make money out of the stolen loot, and buy the stuff she needed. While it wasn’t the great life she imagined, it was mostly good and peaceful.

But that peace ended about a week ago, when she tried to rob the wrong person. She had seen a fellow with a fancy watch, and Akali thought of selling it to make some money and buy food. She followed the trail very cautiously, always keeping in his blind spot, and when her target began to enter an alley, the young woman began her advance. She moved as usual, with silent steps, and ran past him as she took the watch from his pocket. However, Akali was surprised when she felt him holding her wrist and pulling it hard, causing her to fall on her back, hitting her head and losing consciousness on the spot. 

When she woke up, thanks to a sharp stitch in her skull, it took her a moment to realize that she was trapped in what looked like a dark room, hands clasped behind the backrest and feet tied to the legs of the chair where she was sitting. She was alone, illuminated by only a small lamp that hung from the ceiling, swaying hypnotically by an invisible current of wind. Soon, a burly figure entered the room, bathing Akali's figure in light for a moment until the door was closed…

\-----

She preferred not to remember the rest, the sharp pain in her right hand acting as a constant reminder of the incident. After that, she agreed to work for the small gang in order to pay off her attempt to rob one of the members. The first task they assigned her was to help carry crates full of illegal weapons, to which she reluctantly agreed. However, when she was loading one of the boxes (with great difficulty due to her broken hand), one of the gang members yelled "stripes" and they all ran off, leaving her behind, alone, with all the cargo. 

It was no surprise to her what happened after that, she being the only one on the scene and with the amount of contraband on the place, she was quickly and fiercely apprehended, interrogated until exhaustion and thrown in the cell in which she now was.

"Damn cowardly rats in this bloody dirty city...", she cursed her luck. She had already spoken, she had confessed about the other gang members. She did not care, they had thrown her at the police and Akali felt no need to protect them. Even so, they locked her up for participating in the crime until further notice, which could be days, weeks, even months. 

She was silent for hours, until the moonlight was the only thing that illuminated the interior of the cells. Akali decided to lie on the floor and try to catch some sleep, but her mind was filled with anger and regret. She was looking for a better life for herself, and now she was at the bottom of the barrel, about to be locked up forever for a stupid mistake. Akali was really in…

_"A terrible predicament."_

She nodded a little for several seconds, before jerking upright and going into alert. That wasn't her voice, at least it didn't seem to be the voice from her head, even though it sounded feminine. Was it her imagination? Maybe she was hungry, it could be because of that, she hadn't eaten anything all day, maybe she was just hallucinating when she heard... 

_"I can help you to be free."_ There was that voice again, speaking with terrible softness in the back of her mind. Akali looked for the source everywhere but she did not see anything, the place was empty, the cells were unoccupied and the police officers had already left for their homes.

"H-hello...?", she tried to call out the source of the voice as she looked around. Just what she needed, to end up insane.

 _"What do you say?"_ , the voice answered, now conspicuously coming from her left. Akali turned to look in that direction and there they were, a pair of amber eyes set in the corner of the cell, gleaming in the dark like a cat's. She could not distinguish any silhouette, it seemed like that pair of eyes simply floated in the darkness and the look that came from them gave her a feeling that they were piercing her soul. 

"W-what are you talking about? W-who are you?" 

_"Names are not important now, only what you want."_ , the voice remarked. It spoke to her in a sultry tone that invited her to listen more, but Akali was alert. She had grown up with stories about ghosts and country spirits, and this had all the signs of being a similar encounter. _"You want to be free and have a good life, right?"_

"...Yes.", Akali answered honestly. Despite the mistrust she felt for this supposed spirit, she really only wanted that. A satisfying life, following her own path. 

_"So we're looking for the same thing. Would you agree to make a deal with me?"_ , offered the shadow in a soft tone. 

"A deal? Are you... are you a demon?" 

She got no response, other than a soft, highly amused chuckle that made the hair on the back of Akali’s neck stand. And even if it was a demon, did she have other options? She could be free, and regret after her decision later, or rot in prison for years. There wasn't much to choose from, and she really didn't want to end up locked up because of her bad luck.

So, taking a deep breath, Akali dared to ask, "...What kind of deal?" 

With those words, the intensity of such amber eyes watching her increased, shining almost as bright as small stars. The demon returned to adopt a sensual tone to speak to her, clearly excited by the prospect of sealing this deal, _"It's pretty simple, I help you get out of here and improve your life, in exchange for your help from now on. What do you say?"_

Akali approached the shadowy corner, one step. "Is there a catch in this?" In the stories she was told as a child, they always talked about how demons sought to deceive people with dishonest dealings. 

_"None, my dear, you just have to formulate what you want and we will seal the deal."_ , the demon replied softly, its golden eyes expectant.

As she took a few silent minutes to think about her wish well, Akali fiddled with her hands nervously. She was about to do something very stupid, surely, but it was her only option. Freedom at the command of a demon, or jail for decades. For her the decision was clear. 

_"I, Akali, offer you my unconditional help in exchange for freedom and a long, healthy and prosperous life."_ , was how she decided to phrase the deal. The demon was silent, but her eyes remained lit, and seemed to gain brightness when listening to Akali. 

_"And I, **Evelynn** , swear on my name to give you a long, healthy and prosperous life in exchange for your unconditional help."_, closed the deal, the demon who called herself Evelynn. _"Now, reach out your hand and draw some blood, to seal our pact."_

Akali complied, taking two more steps and extending her right arm as if to shake hands, and using her fingernail to cut into the center of the palm. She gritted her teeth, the process difficult and painful, until a trickle of crimson liquid began to drain from the cut. The moment the first drop hit the ground, she could feel Evelynn's presence spread toward her. 

_"We have a deal, Akali."_ , said softly Evelynn, as she extended her shadowy form towards Akali. What looked like a tentacle-shaped cloud of black smoke spread towards the young woman's hand, and soon it began to enter the small cut.

Akali instinctively recoiled, but the moment Evelynn's smoking form touched her, her body began to lose sensation. As the demon's golden eyes disappeared and her ghastly form entered her, Akali began to lose control of her body, little by little. Despite the fact she was being possessed, the only thing Akali could feel was an unnatural calmness.

It didn't look like she was going to fall, her legs firmly rooted in place, as she gradually lost control. 

And then she felt her mind beginning to fall asleep. 

How her consciousness receded.

Her senses were fading. 

Her eyes were heavy, and she couldn't resist closing them. 

_"Sleep well, we'll be home soon ..."_ , Evelynn's beautiful voice comforted her, and Akali couldn't do more than to obey it, letting her eyelids drop as everything went black... 

_"Sleep well..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days of reading fics + Shower epiphany = This xD
> 
> All of this was inspired by that one concept art of Nightmare Crime City Akali and lots of wild imagination, I hope you enjoy it :P
> 
> I'll be adding/changing tags as I discover what the hell is this story about xD


	2. Our Way Back Home

When she opened her eyes again, the demon known as Evelynn was in control of Akali. She let out a satisfying smile as she integrated into her body and began to feel every detail of the girl, every muscle, every heartbeat, every breath. She now also had access to her memories, including those that led the young woman to her current situation, and Evelynn couldn't help but wander into some of her own.

Almost two centuries had passed since she lost her physical form, when some priests tried to destroy her with a sacred ritual. They had failed to annihilate her, but her power had diminished significantly, as well as her control over the territory. Without the strength and influence to seduce her victims, she began to lose more and more power until Evelynn was reduced to the form of a dark, lethargic speck of black fog, relegated to the shadowy corners of the growing city.

Akali's physical and emotional pain had brought Evelynn out of her slumber, calling her like a bonfire. She followed her from the shadows as Akali was dragged into the gang, while caught smuggling, during her interrogation and even her imprisonment. Evelynn knew that if she did well, she would have a real chance to recover what was lost, and that was something she could not let go. 

She must grant it to the girl, Akali was clever. The way she described her desire had left her little scope to exploit any weakness in her deal with Akali, and that was a thing she would normally resent. But Evelynn was also smart, she knew that ruining this contract could be fatal for her, not to mention that Akali was her first follower. She could afford a bit of preferential treatment, right?

A sharp sting in her right hand snapped her out of her thoughts, and Evelynn was able to "remember" how it happened. The gang had broken Akali's hand during her capture, and it had not healed well, so she continued to hurt intensely. The demon smiled, maybe it would be better to escape now and plan her future later. The first thing she did was to use her powers to heal the young woman, reshaping Akali's right arm to make it look similar to her own demonic form. After that, using the girl's memories, she made a weapon out of her magic and the shadows of the prison. It had the appearance of a sickle, similar to those used in agriculture.

Weapon in hand and her power running through Akali's body, Evelynn prepared for her escape. It sliced through the bars of her cell in a great arc, top and bottom, rusty metal unable to oppose Evelynn's demonic strength. The irons fell to the ground with a crash, thundering through the desolate prison, drawing the attention of the few guards left for the night shift. They approached her screaming, with nightsticks in their hands to subdue her. She couldn't prevent a chuckle from escaping her lips.

A soft struggle in her chest asked her to not harm anyone. Akali was innocent enough, Evelynn could feel it, the girl had never harmed another person. The demon softly silenced those concerns, focusing on the guards in front of her. Sooner or later, under her command, the young woman would have to get her hands dirty, so perhaps it would be better to start now and guide her through the process. 

When the first cop approached, Evelynn ducked past him and used the sickle to cut into his leg, deep enough to disable it. His pained scream sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, the first dose of agony she inflicted in so many years giving her a surge of pleasure all over "her" body. She then lunged at the second guard, slashing at his stomach and then another at his back. Two more police officers followed him, both ended up with even more cuts than the previous one.

This wave of pain was a bliss for the demoness, filling her, restoring her. She felt the power surging, and managed to manifest her lashers out of Akali's back, using them to open her way. Evelynn scrambled for the exit from the station, longing for the darkness of the alleys, and the promise of a safe place in Akali's refuge. Some kind of alarm was sounding, and soon more and more police began to arrive at the scene, threatening to surround her. With no intention of being captured, Evelynn created a dense cloud of black smoke throughout the area, using it to sneak out of the police station without being seen.

Once out on the street, she sped off to the first alley in sight, hiding in the shadows. Evelynn moved with extreme agility, something she appreciated about the young woman's body. Using Akali's memories she traced her route through the night, in the direction of the abandoned building. Evelynn was satisfied with the result, she had secured a good deal by choosing Akali. A human willing to help her, a place where to live and hide, a couple of good meals in the way, the demoness would repay the girl in the future for sure.

She moved silently through the alleys and roads of the city, avoiding people and taking detours to lose any possible police who followed her. Evelynn could feel closer to her destiny as they advanced, entering "familiar" terrain little by little. At an intersection, however, Akali's feet planted on the ground, to the surprise of the demon. She couldn't understand how it had happened, Evelynn was sure she had complete control of her body. Then her sight turned to the side, and she could see it: The same gang member that had caught Akali was coming down the corridor, plunged into his own world, unaware of the demonic figure ahead.

An intense desire for revenge burned in her chest, and Evelynn rejoiced in it, perhaps it would not be so difficult to train Akali, after all. The demon hid in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on her victim. 

The last thing the gang member saw were the two lashers sprouting from the shadows like snakes, and a sadistic smile on "Akali's" face.

\-----

When the body was found the next morning, it was unrecognizable. 

He was completely lacerated, all his limbs torn, it almost seemed that they had tried to skin him in life. 

His watch lay to one side, completely destroyed, its parts scattered around the place.

His blood covered the entire area, drained and splashed everywhere, painting that section of the alley a deep crimson color. 

Only one part of his body had been saved, his face. It was fiercely contorted into a ghoulish gesture. 

One of terror, and absolute pain.

\-----

After what Evelynn considered a delicacy, she resumed her way to Akali's apartment. She could feel the young woman's conscience in conflict, but she also sensed her satisfaction. It would take time, the demon was sure of it, but Evelynn knew that Akali would be her most useful subject in the future. 

She advanced through the sleeping city until she reached the building where Akali was hiding, using the girl's natural dexterity to climb and get to the window where she usually enters. Evelynn opens it carefully and walks into the floor, examining it: The place is moderately spacious, with a great view of the surrounding streets, although it is almost empty, beyond some blankets, clothes, some plants and a pile of various objects. procured by Akali. Other than that, it has no furniture of any kind, and the door appears to have been jammed with an old, shabby closet.

Evelynn let out a sigh as she walked around the room, she would have a lot of work to do in the future. For the moment, it was time to return the body to her owner and evaluate their deal together. Little by little, the demon detached herself from Akali's body, leaving her like a cloud of purple smoke to materialize a few meters in front of her. Evelynn watched her hands waiting for a change, and it had changed indeed. Although she still did not have a true physical form, she now had a silhouette made by the shadows that she commanded. It would take some time, but she was on the right track to regain her own body.

As Evelynn left her body, Akali's consciousness resurfaced to take control. The modifications that the demon had made (the weapon, the arm and both lashers) evaporated like smoke, leaving only the human silhouette of the young woman. However, a few moments later, her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Her consciousness was intermittent, unable to stay awake at all, until she finally gave in to exhaustion and Akali collapsed, passing out on the spot. 

The last thing she could remember of that night was a shadowy figure approaching…


	3. Part of the Deal

Akali woke up the next day in her makeshift bed, past noon, with a tired groan and a fierce growl from her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything the day before, and now her body was filing complaints. Akali felt refreshed, but at the same time, her entire body felt heavy, exhausted, as if she had run a marathon all night. She also had the feeling that something was missing, but she could not locate what. 

She stared up at the ceiling sleepily, slowly shaking off the mist that plagued her mind. Everything was blurred up there, the clearest events were those of the contraband transport, but from there, it was all blurry…

Akali tried to get up carefully, and then realized the missing piece: The pain in her right hand was gone. She stayed still in the place, examining it curiously, trying to understand why it felt better. She noticed a mark on the palm of her hand, as if it were an old healed cut, and then she remembered everything: The day in prison, the demoness, the deal, falling asleep... How did she get home, if she was in that old cell? 

"Are you awake already?", a provocative voice asked from her left.

Akali jumped out of her blankets upon hearing the voice, identical to the one in her memories, and instinctively moved away from where it came from. After a couple of steps, however, she collapsed dryly to the ground, her legs shaking from lack of sustenance.

The young woman looked up and there she was, a fuzzy silhouette made up of purple smoke and shadows slowly approaching her, her golden eyes fixed on Akali. In her hand (or what could be considered her hand) she carried a paper bag, which seemed full. She couldn't make out the logo, but she started to notice the scent, it smelled like freshly baked bread, and that only triggered Akali's stomach even more. 

Evelynn moved closer to her, until she was two feet from Akali, and carefully placed the bag on the ground. "You have to eat, to regain your strength. We had a rough night," said the demoness with a giggle. Akali was still alert in front of Evelynn, but hunger was beginning to quell her suspicions and the food offering was definitely making her consider trusting the demon.

The figure sat on the bed, watching Akali, putting a hand to her chest. "And I took the trouble of looking for something warm to eat...", commented Evelynn as she feigned a wounded tone. To be honest, obtaining that bag had been difficult for the demon in her current state, but she managed, now that she had regained some of her power. 

Akali stared at her, those golden eyes piercing her soul, then looked down at the bag, hunger taking over her thoughts. With another soft growl, her hands darted toward the bag to scoop out some of its contents and devour it. She grabbed a loaf of hot bread and took one bite, then another, and another. When she was choking, one of Evelynn's lashers offered her a jug of water to swallow the food better.

The cycle of eating and drinking continued for a few minutes, until Akali began to feel satisfied and renewed. At all times, the demon just stared at Akali with a smile (maybe?), or so it seemed when she saw Evelynn's gaze. 

"What an appetite. If I didn't know, I could mistake you for a demon.", the demon laughed softly. 

Akali stopped nervously. "Don't say that... please." Her comment seems to have quelled her appetite, setting aside the bread and jug of water.

"Oh, I didn't mean that as a bad thing. Certainly, you would be a fantastic demon.", Evelynn prompted with a seductive tone. 

"Could you... put the subject aside?"

"Only if you finish your food.", the demon pointed out, as one of her lashers brought things closer to Akali.

Reluctantly, Akali accepted the food and continued, albeit without the voracity of before. At all times, the young woman kept her eyes on Evelynn, as if she expected her to attack her or something like that at any moment. 

Watching the demon, Akali was noticing the changes in her, compared to the night before. Evelynn's feminine silhouette was more evident now, the lashers moving gently behind her like snakes accommodating themselves to a new lair. That train of thought led her to Evelynn's golden eyes, which now looked more like a snake's than a cat's, in her eyes.

She couldn't help feeling like a little mouse, unaware of the predator that stalked her. "W-why are you ...?", Akali asked nervously. 

"Why am I feeding you and not pouncing on you? Is that what you think?", Evelynn replied with a giggle, prompting a soft nod from Akali. 

"Simple, dear, is part of our deal. You are weak from our little adventure, so I must help you regain your energy.", the demon added, as she approached a little. The shadowy silhouette faced Akali, and placed a finger on her chest. "After all, if you're tired, you wouldn't be of much help to me. And help is what you promised." 

"Help... for what?", Akali asked shyly. 

Evelynn didn't answer her right away, as she considered what answer to give her. She could lie to her, say something insignificant or irrelevant to calm the young woman and gain her trust quickly. But this could go wrong, make Akali resent her, and find a way to get rid of the demon when she feels that she has already fulfilled her part of the deal. 

She also had the option of telling Akali the truth and provoking that reaction right now, but reminding her that they are united by a pact. She could do it, and find a way to slowly gain her trust. Evelynn was never adept at using this tactic, hers were false promises of hope, followed by the delicious agony of her victims when they discovered the truth. 

But she had barely escaped her lethargy, and Evelynn wasn't looking forward to returning to it anytime soon. "I want to regain my old power, Akali, which was stolen from me more than a century ago. I want my territory back, and that is why I want your help. And in return, as I promised, you will have a long, healthy and prosperous life... "

Akali distrusted Evelynn, she was a demon after all. But the tone in which she spoke seemed sincere, and the young woman was now confused. "Well... I don't have much of a choice right now, we already made that deal, right?" 

"Not really, but I'm not going to break you or anything like that. Unless you want me to, of course.", Evelynn provoked her with a sensual tone. 

The young woman just answered her with a serious look, a frown, as she finished eating. After drinking some more water, Akali set the jug aside and looked at Evelynn's shadowy form. "How does a demon get stronger, then? Making deals?" 

Evelynn leaned closer to Akali. "It depends on the demon. In my case, I feed on the pain I inflict on other people. The deals are just ways to attract possible snacks.", the demon confessed without a hint of remorse. 

"Then I'll be a snack too, eventually...", Akali blurted out with a heavy sigh. The girl was resigned at this point, caught in the clutches of the demon, without a chance to escape her fate. Evelynn, as if sensing her line of thought, approached Akali until she was right in front of her, placing one of her hands on the young woman's chest. 

"Of course not, my dear. To begin with, you were clever in conjuring up your end of the bargain, that will prevent anything from me. And to continue, I see the potential in you to be a great follower, and believe me, you won't regret it if you decide to cooperate with me of your own free will."

"Oh yeah? And what would I get out of this?", Akali asked, pulling away from the shadowy figure as she tried to regain some personal space. 

"Power, wealth, it depends on what you are looking for. With your help, we can obtain anything we want. But before that, I must feed myself and become stronger. And for that, I need to borrow your body during the nights.", explained Evelynn, earning a fearful look from Akali. 

"Take my body? Like... are you going to possess me every night?" 

"Until I have my own physical form back, yes. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to your body, and I'll take care of you the next morning.", the demon offered in response. "But that will only be during the nights. The day is yours, you can continue with your life as always." 

"Hm, fine...", Akali agreed, though she didn't have much choice. After taking a moment to compose herself, the young woman sits up and takes the jug of water, using the rest of it to water the plants in her "home". Evelynn, for her part, moved to the side to watch her silently, saving her strength for her next night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn, a doting demon? Who would have expected that? xD


	4. She Loves Dirty Talk

The rest of the day passed normally, with the exception of Evelynn's presence in the apartment. Akali fidgeted around the place, taking care of her plants and making sure the place was safe. Every once in a while she would glance in the direction of the demon, who was simply sitting next to one of the walls, immobile, which made her more nervous. 

Actually, Evelynn was just resting, almost sleeping. The surge of power from the night before was beginning to stabilize, and the demon preferred to keep her strength until she was sure to recover her body. She remained alert, but otherwise, she was ignorant of what Akali was doing in the room. 

As night fell, Akali could feel the exact moment Evelynn's golden eyes opened, sending a chill down her spine. The shadowy figure of the demon quickly moved next to the girl, hugging her from behind, whispering softly into her ear. "Is the time" 

Akali pulled out of the hug quickly, startled, eliciting a giggle from Evelynn in response. 

"Is it really necessary for today...?", Akali tried to ask, before being interrupted by the demon, who placed a finger on her lips. 

"Yes, Akali, it is. Today and every night, until I get my strength back," Evelynn replied, a serious look on her face as she approached the young woman. 

"Now, be nice and show me your hand. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish.", said the demon. 

With a heavy sigh, Akali lifted her hand and showed it to Evelynn. The demon placed a finger on the young woman's palm, and she reopened the small cut from the night before with her claw. Through it, Evelynn's shadowy form began to enter Akali again, gently taking over her body. 

The process was easier for both of them this time, with Evelynn remembering the sensation of the body, while Akali accepted the sensation of falling asleep, without resisting. In a few minutes, the demon was in complete control, and they were soon out of the apartment, into the dark alleys. 

\-----

They toured the city for a few hours with little success. Sure, the alleys were full of homeless people, but they weren't the kind of prey Evelynn was looking for. They were finished people, their pain would be quite mild and unexciting, and she needed something more. 

She was looking for people who felt satisfied, who would suffer much more if the happiness that covered their lives was taken away from them. Those were the kind of snacks she needed to regain her strength, and they were the ones she was so fervently hunting for. 

Another maddening hour of searching led Evelynn to a possible prize: another criminal. Evelynn recognized this gang member, he was present during the smuggling operation, he was the one who yelled the alarm. A small idea was beginning to sprout in the demon's mind, and she decided to see where it would lead. She followed the man through several streets, looking for an opportunity to attack.

Finally, the gangster decided to take a shortcut down an alley, and it was there that Evelynn took action. Striking from the shadows, her lashers lunged toward her prey like two hungry pythons. The unsuspecting man let out a short cry of surprise, which sounded like music to the demon, and soon began struggling to free himself. Evelynn pushed him against a wall to restrain him, before revealing herself to the light. The criminal's eyes widened when he saw that it was "Akali", the young woman they left behind during the smuggling, without being aware of the demon in charge of the situation. 

"A-are you free? D-did the police release you? What are these things?!", the man shouted as he desperately tried to get away from the lashers. 

His voice had slightly awakened Akali's consciousness, and Evelynn used this to her advantage. She allowed the young woman to regain part of her senses for what was about to happen…

\-----

Akali began to feel the scene, as if it were a dream. She felt asleep, unable to control the movements of her body, being only a spectator of the event. In front of her was one of those who abandoned her, his presence filling her with rage. Now that she had him there, she wanted to tear his face apart... 

_"Do you want to hit him, dear?"_ , she heard Evelynn's voice in her mind, distant, motivating her.

"Yes. He abandoned me, I want to hit him." 

_"I could do something more painful to him, if you want."_

"...Do it. Let him suffer.", Akali answered furiously. 

_"What a good girl. Enjoy the show..."_

\-----

Evelynn raised her right hand to gently rub the terrified gangster's cheek, still not saying a word. She was enjoying the fear that emanated from him, without giving any answer. 

"Please! I'm sorry! It was the orders, run if we see policemen..." 

"And leave poor Akali behind? What a plan..." 

The criminal looked at her confused, not understanding why she was speaking in the third person, until he saw the change. Akali's blue eyes suddenly turned golden like a snake's, hungry, _furious_. Evelynn flashed him a fanged smile, as the fingers of her right hand became sharp as claws, cutting red lines across the criminal's cheek. 

"I must thank you though. If you hadn't done such a thing, I would never have been able to interact with Akali...", a giggle escaped "Akali's" lips, revealing Evelynn's good humor. "And for that, I'm going to reward you, you and your friends..." 

For an instant, the eyes of her prey were filled with hope as the lashers began to loosen their grip, hope that was quickly squeezed when they wrapped his arms to pin him to the wall, his torso exposed before the demon. 

Using one of her claws, Evelynn began to cut through the man's shirt slowly, enjoying the moment. Once finished, she parted the outfit to expose his naked torso. The gang member was in good physical condition, with some muscle but nothing remarkable. 

"C-can we talk about it?! Please...!", his pleas were slowly silenced as Evelynn made another cut across his chest, soft, over the area of his heart. Her claw smoked with a strange pink vapor that relaxed his senses, and caused the marks of pain on his body to slowly be replaced by pleasure. 

Evelynn still couldn't use her _Allure_ at a distance, but she was already able to conjure it. Seeing the change of mood in her victim, she smiled and began to work, cutting and marking along his torso, weaving complex patterns throughout it. Each cut was deep enough to drop a tiny trickle of blood, but her prey only let out short sighs of pleasure, even small moans.

"Do you want to feel even better, darling?"

"...Yes...", replied the gangster vaguely, lost in the mist of pleasure. 

The demon grinned widely, drawing her way up to the top of his chest, gently digging the tips of her claws into him. Then, with a small wave of her free hand, she undid the effect of the _Allure_ as she looked into his eyes. When she felt the mist begin to disperse, Evelynn sank her claws viciously, tearing its way along his chest with a wicked smile. 

A scream of immense agony escaped the man's mouth, it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life, amplified by coming out of the effects of Evelynn's spell as he felt himself being torn apart. His body shuddered, struggling, trying to escape unsuccessfully, while the giggle of the demon echoed loudly in his mind, as if invading his thoughts.

He was losing blood rapidly, as Evelynn's lashers pushed him away from the wall a bit, turning him to now expose his back to the demon.

**"NO! PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"**

Evelynn pushed his chest against the wall, firing another wave of pain. After this, she approached him, pressing her body to his back, moving her lips to the level of his ear. _"Hmmm ... I love it when you talk dirty like that..."_ , she said softly with a sultry tone, her words resonating inside of his mind, words that would fill him with pleasure, if not for the current situation. 

With terrible gentleness, she injected another dose of her _Allure_ and began repeating the process with his back, all while Evelynn smiled and giggled at her victim's reactions... 

\-----

Half an hour later, Evelynn was moving through the alleys again, quite satisfied with the evening snack. She now had a plan, she could hunt down the members of that gang, one by one, feed on them while she satisfied Akali's thirst for revenge. 

The presence of the young woman in her chest was satisfied, although it felt somewhat disgusted. Surely witnessing the event had been something strong for Akali, but Evelynn was sure that sooner or later she would get used to it. 

For now, she continued to wander the city while she searched for another victim. Dawn was approaching, so she wanted to catch something else before returning to the apartment and properly attending to Akali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the K/DA version is now the more popular, let's not forget our dear Eve is a dangerous creature :P


	5. Kill of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The danger is I'm dangerous and I might just tear you apart...

It's been a week since the deal was made, and the couple quickly developed a little routine. Akali rested for the day, eating, cleaning herself, taking care of her home, while Evelynn fell into a strange slumber. At night, the demon would wake up and take over, searching the city for victims.

The second day had been complicated, Akali had been disgusted to witness what the demon did with her victims and put up some resistance to continue. Evelynn had to force her way a bit to win her cooperation, but in the end she managed to continue her hunt. 

As the days passed, Akali's complaints diminished, as she began to realize that the demon was specifically looking for and hunting members of the gang that took advantage of her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was enjoying a little, just a little, their suffering. 

The day before, they even had a stroke of luck. As they walked through the alleys, they heard explosions and firearms. Upon investigation, they discovered that the gang was conducting a bank robbery, and they were escaping with a lot of money in their name. They followed them for a while, until Evelynn managed to isolate one of them using her _Allure_ , to lure him into the darkness, away from his companions. 

Evelynn's powers had grown stronger over the days, and she was now able to manipulate people better. Her _Allure_ was already powerful enough to bend the will of others and make them to do what the demon desired out of their own will. She made him speak, tell her where the gang was hiding, how many they were, and other similar questions. While she interrogated him, she was preparing him little by little for his end. 

When she had gotten what she wanted from him, she began to torture him, to devour the agony that Evelynn enjoyed so much. At this point, Akali found it strange but she no longer felt sorry for the poor bastards. She was beginning to enjoy being the viewer, and was also learning a little about Evelynn herself. 

From what little she could see and feel when she was not in control, Akali understood that the demon fed on pain, especially the one she inflicted herself, and seemed to enjoy it. Evelynn also had certain standards, as she didn't bother attacking the countless homeless people in the alleys. She would fill the prey with pleasure, before yanking it off, only to repeat the process, over and over, until her victims had no life or pain to offer. 

Maybe that's why the demon made deals? Akali thought about it regularly, and now she had an idea why she would do such a thing. She gave people hope, and loved to break it apart, maybe she planned to betray such deals from the beginning. Would she do the same with her one day? For now, she decided to save those thoughts for another time. 

It was still a couple of hours before sunset, and Evelynn had asked her to rest well and keep up her strength. Akali knew of her plan: They were going directly to the gang's base, and she was sure the demon would feast on that spot. Therefore, the young woman decided to lie down on her bed to take a nap and wait for the moment of truth.

\-----

She woke up a few hours later, after she began to feel a strange warmth near her. Akali opened her eyes a little, to see what was happening, and what she saw made her wake up suddenly. 

Evelynn was on top of her as she gently held her wrists, her legs on either side of her hips, her lashers floating over them calmly, slightly bent towards Akali as if they were watching her. Her golden eyes were fixed on hers, analyzing her, examining every detail. Noticing that the young woman was waking up, she smiled softly. 

"Good evening, darling. Did you rest well?", the demon offered as she pulled away from her slightly, releasing the girl's hands. She still didn't get up, she kept trapping Akali between her legs, but at least they were no longer face to face. 

"It's night time, it's time to go out."

Akali couldn't offer an answer, spellbound as she was. She finally managed to break eye contact, and the figure in front of her was very different from what she had seen so far: slender, endowed with wide hips, juicy thighs and good-sized breasts, pale skin that looked terribly soft and delicate, a whitish hair with purple parts that moved as if they were made of pink fire. 

The young woman was speechless, she did not know how to describe what she saw. All the words she could think of were variants of "beautiful", and Akali refused to grant that to a demon. Evelynn sensed her confusion and flashed her a wide smile, full of gleaming fangs. 

"What's wrong? A cat ate your tongue?" A giggle escaped the demon. 

Akali could only nod softly in response, mesmerized by Evelynn's figure. 

"Do you like it? This is the closest thing to my original form. After tonight, I'll be strong enough to disguise myself as a human too." 

"T-tonight...? ...Ah, y-yes, right...", Akali managed to mumble, slowly overcoming her astonishment. 

"Well, I see you're getting used to it. Now, shall we begin?" Evelynn smiled seductively.

The young woman nodded and offered her the palm of her hand, to begin the possession. The demon smiled and delicately pushed it away, running gently along her arms with the tips of her claws, slowly bringing her hands to join Akali's, while Evelynn descended little by little, approaching the young woman's face with a smile.

"You have been a very good girl, Akali, and I have to make it up to you. Tonight is going to be quite intense, so I am going to send you to sleep with very pleasant dreams, what do you think?"

"No, there’s no ne-!", the young woman tried to say, but she was interrupted when Evelynn's lips descended on hers, joining in a surprising kiss. She felt as if her entire body overheated in an instant, her mind racing at the speed of light.

Confusion, wetness, the softness of Evelynn's lips, her burning gaze, the gentle prick of her hands. 

Pleasure, heat, feeling the demon's body as she melted into her, gently taking control.

Calm, warmth, the tranquility of falling into the embrace of her benefactress. 

Her sight blurred, the image of Evelynn's precious golden eyes being the last thing she saw as she plunged into her slumber. 

Akali was sure they would be very good dreams, indeed. 

\-----

After taking control, Evelynn brought her index finger to her lips, with a smile. The girl had enjoyed the surprise, she could feel it in her body. She might consider it, use it as a reward for Akali. For now, she had another task to accomplish, and she was eager to begin her hunt. 

She descended into the alleys and began to walk through the dark city, in the direction of the base of the gang. Evelynn had gotten the information she needed from a kind "collaborator" and intended to clean the place, to satisfy Akali's revenge and her own hunger, as well as to become stronger. 

It took her little more than an hour to reach the area of her objective, an area of empty warehouses, closed because of an accident that occurred years ago. The gang had taken up residence there and made sure to go unnoticed, hiding their loot and organizing themselves in one of the buildings without attracting the attention of the police. 

Evelynn felt ready to attack, but she had to be smart moving forward. She decided to deal with the first two watchers, luring them with her _Allure_ and then quickly dispatching them off using her lashers to decapitate them. The demoness did not enjoy quick deaths, there was no pain to enjoy, but she would already have a feast of agony when she entered. 

Once she was no longer bothered, Evelynn moved towards the entrance and slipped into the shadows. The place was covered by darkness, not a light illuminated its interior beyond the faint glow that came from the streets. The environment was perfect for the demon, who moved calmly around the site, exploring and looking for signs of her prey. 

She found one of the buildings that was dimly lit, and Evelynn walked over to investigate it. She could hear multiple voices as she closed the distance, and through one of the windows she leaned out to see inside. Gathered was the gang, partying, drinking, gloating over the success of their heist. One figure in particular caught the demon's attention, a big, tall and stocky man, who seemed to act as the leader of the group.

Evelynn could sense that it was the same one who tortured Akali, so she had a lot to thank him for later. For now, she had to focus on the main problem, there were too many inside the building, and facing all of them would be impossible. She was also not one to face problems ahead, so she preferred to adopt another tactic. She walked around the building, looking for some helpless volunteer...

\-----

The gangsters were celebrating their successful robbery in style, drinking too much and laughing with their peers. Part of the profits were scattered on the central table, while the rest was next to the boss's seat. The group had even brought some women to enjoy the night. 

They had recovered from the previous week's failed smuggling operation, and the boss was pleased by it. He was counting part of the winnings, thinking about how to use it to improve his position among the other criminals, while his lackeys were having fun. Neither of them showed any signs of mourning Akali's loss, even using her to make jokes. 

"Good thing they caught that girl, weren't they? We would have had to share the loot with her," said one of the thugs, downing a beer. 

"Really. She was good bait for us, at least." 

"The poor thing didn't even know how to move!" 

"She looked stunned like a fish out of the wat..." 

A heartrending scream interrupted the pair's conversation, as well as the festivities in general. The boss looked up, alert. It was a howl of agony, and it seemed like it had sounded close. Everyone froze, undecided whether to ignore it as their imagination, or to think it was... 

Another scream was heard, and now the entire group went on alert. It was definitely not in their minds, and their party would have to wait. The boss got up and began to calmly distribute orders.

"You two, go investigate. Make sure it's nothing, let us know what you find." He motioned for two of the gang members to move, throwing a couple of clubs at them. 

They both obeyed and, weapons in hand, left the building to investigate. Everything was silent for a while, like the calm before the storm, the entire gang was in absolute tension. A moment later, then, the hurricane struck. Two agonizing screams broke the peace, and the whole group ran to take firearms. 

The leader of the gang stood up, ordering three more to come out and end the threat. 

Three more came out, with firearms. Three heart-rending howls, with one of the bodies being thrown through the window. He was mangled, torn open by what looked like claw marks, and one arm was missing.

Two went to cover the window, only to be dragged out by what looked like snakes. Two new victims. 

At that moment, everyone began to hear a sinister giggle in their heads, which led the group of women to gather together, terrified, whimpering under their breath. 

"Show up, coward! Face us head-on if you think you're so strong!", shouted the head of the gang. Another giggle was the answer he got, which irritated him even more.

_"Ohh, are you so eager to see me?"_ Evelynn spoke in everyone's mind with a provocative tone. Suddenly, one of the ceiling lamps exploded, going out. 

And another. And another. One after another until only one was left intact. 

Then, the front doors creaked, opening slowly. Everyone opened fire in that direction, discovering that they hadn't hit anything when they finished opening. 

_"Tsk, tsk, that's no way to greet a lady. I'll have to teach you some manners."_

A smoke screen quickly filled the room, and the screaming began. Something was moving inside the smoke that enveloped them, and the desperate howls of each of the gang members who were attacked could be heard. 

"Yes, like this, please scream more for me!", the demon laughed as she continued her assault. She was again using the same scythe that she used to escape from prison, ruthlessly lacerating criminals, severing hands, arms and legs, tearing chests and backs. 

The leader of the group was paralyzed by the screams, unable to see or aim inside the smoke without injuring one of his men by accident. The women screamed in fear near him, terrified by the scene. Little by little the smoke spread, allowing him to see little by little the scene of what had happened in front of him. 

The place was painted with blood, on the table, the chairs, the floor and the walls. His men were everywhere, in pieces, many of them still alive but bleeding fast. In that instant, he felt the weapon being ripped from his hands by an inhuman force, rendering him defenseless. Something elongated pushed him toward the chair, tying it around his chest as if it were a python. 

The only ones left standing, besides the boss, were the women he had hired, and the young woman they had left behind the other day. His eyes widened in recognition, seeing the thing holding him down. 

"A-akali?! A-are you here? Did you escape from... from the police?", he tried to open some negotiation before she decided to end him like his men. 

"Hmm, almost, but no. Akali is not here right now.", the demon smirked, as Akali's eye color became identical to Evelynn's. Her weapon vanished from her hands to give way to sharp claws. "She asked me to thank you for leaving her behind in that alley." 

"W-what do you w-want? Money? You can take it if you want..." 

Evelynn didn't answer him, in fact, she wasn't even listening to him. She looked down at the bag of money and used her free lasher to pick it up and inspect its contents. A shriek of terror drew her attention to the group of terrified women, huddled in place, too scared to move. 

The demon could have attacked them as well, but she decided to be compassionate for one night, and only deal with those who mistreated Akali. She took three good wads of bills from the purse and tossed them towards the women without saying a word, just waving her hand for them to leave. 

They hesitated for a second, panicking, but then they took the money and ran out of there, grateful to have been forgiven. Evelynn then turned her attention to the boss with a devilish smile, alone at last. 

"Hmm, what should I do with you? You look strong, tough, I hope you behave well and hold out for me." 

The demon let out more of her essence, changing Akali's physical appearance even more, changing her skin to a more pale tone, as well as the claws and fangs typical of her true form. 

Evelynn approached her prey, placing her index finger on his chest, marking a small cross over his heart. The man was shaking in fear, his eyes caught in the predatory gaze of the demoness, unable to formulate words or exert strength to resist. 

"Shall we begin?" Evelynn offered in a sensual, almost pleasant tone. 

The last lamp in the room finally broke, plunging the place into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANNA TASTE THE WAY THAT YOU BLEEEEEEED!!! OOHHHH, WOO OHHH!!!
> 
> Ejem! Sorry for the musical outburst, I got that song stuck in my head and it fitted this perfectly XD


	6. A Pleasant Wake-Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for future references, I imagine Evelynn looking like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/32/e7/b5/32e7b5245f3a8b80b934eb836021f50d.jpg)

When she finally managed to escape the sweet dream that invaded her mind, Akali had no strength to move, not even to open her eyes. She could feel the heat of the sun on her skin, but her body refused to respond, devoid of all energy to function normally. 

She tried to clear her head, fully wake up, and assess the situation. She could feel her blankets and the familiar smell of them, so she knew that she was in her home. She let out a soft moan when she noticed that her muscles began to ache, probably from the activity of the previous night... 

At that moment, she smelled warm food and her eyelids snapped open. The scent was pleasant, invasive, and most of all, terribly familiar. It was her favorite food, spicy noodles, and the fragrance of these was replacing every other thought in her mind with hunger. She tried to turn her head, looking for the source of these, and then she saw a woman sitting near her, cooking the noodles on a portable stove. 

Platinum lavender hair, fair complexion, sharp but elegant facial features, slender figure, dressed in an expensive looking crimson blouse, lips of the same color, golden eyes. This last detail clicked on her head, revealing the woman's identity to Akali. It was Evelynn, now fully human, and cooking. The young woman was completely stunned, watching her. 

The demon sensed her gaze and directed hers towards Akali, with a smile, showing her fangs. "Ah, have you woken up? It seems that your passion for this food is real.", she gently provoked the young woman. 

"Y-you...", Akali was trying to answer her, but it seemed that her strength was lacking even to be able to speak. Her gaze was fixed on Evelynn, trying to get her message across. 

"Yes? Do you like what you see? I think I did a good job looking like this.", the demon praised herself as she continued to provoke the young woman. 

"Y-you... can cook...? 

The unexpectedness of the question silenced Evelynn for a moment, before she began to laugh softly. It was a heartfelt laugh, rare for the demoness, but she had never received such a response in the past. She checked the state of the noodles as one of her lashers carefully drew the utensils. 

"Of course I know how to cook, I have lived for thousands of years, long enough to learn the technique. Even in the past, several of my deals involved cooking." 

Akali looked at her incredulously, wondering if she had really woken up or if everything was happening in her head. She didn't have the strength to move her arms and pinch herself to check, so she could only evaluate Evelynn. The demon ignored her, taking care of the task in front of her. Once the noodles were just right, she took them out and began to prepare the dish. A bowl of spicy noodle soup was the end result, causing a fierce growl in Akali's stomach. 

Evelynn pushed the kitchen equipment away with one of her lashers as she moved behind Akali, lifting her up gently so that she was leaning against her chest. The young woman widened her eyes at this gesture, was she going to feed her herself? Really? A wave of embarrassment washed over her body instantly, and her face turned intense red. The demon attracted the things necessary for what was to happen, without paying attention to it. 

Using her lashers deftly, Evelynn drew the hot bowl of noodles, chopsticks, and a glass of water nearby, taking the dish with her left hand and the chopsticks with her right. She gently rested her chin on one of Akali's shoulders, to speak calmly into her ear. 

"Let's see, open that sweet little mouth for me, honey.", she whispered softly as she brought the bowl closer and took some noodles for her first bite. Akali didn't know what to think, but she definitely obeyed that order. The food in front of her eyes looked divine, and the aroma was simply stronger than any reasonable suspicion she could conjure. She delicately opened her mouth to allow the noodles to enter. 

Evelynn proceeded to feed her carefully, with small bites for Akali's exhausted body to handle. The young woman had abandoned all mistrust by this point, the noodles tasted phenomenal, had just the right spice and the ideal temperature, not to mention that her soup was almost heavenly. She couldn't process the fact that something this good had come from the hands of a demon. 

Every so often, Evelynn gave her a little water to help her digest the food better. The heat from the dish was spreading through Akali's body, renewing her like nothing else could. She felt the demon's lashers gently wrap around her waist, as if it were a hug. If this would be her life in Evelynn's service, she wasn't sure she could make more complaints.

"So what do you think of my food, honey? Delicious?" Evelynn was teasing her again, without malice, a playful smile on her lips. 

"...Yes, a lot.", the young woman replied as she clenched her hands, swallowing her pride. She had to concede it to the demon, as much as it annoyed her, she had done everything to perfection, and it was fucking delicious. 

"I'm glad. You earned it for your efforts last night, so enjoy it." 

Akali wanted to ask her about what happened the night before, but she knew doing it would only ruin her food. She preferred to enjoy the moment for now, she would have time later to ruin it. Akali allowed herself to be fed until there were no more noodles, and then she raised her hands with difficulty to take the bowl, and calmly drank the soup inside it. The food had recharged her energies, and now she just had to get her body moving.

"I see you feel better.", offered the demon with a smile. One of the lashers dropped from Akali's waist to attract a paper bag. It had the same old logo, one Akali recognized well. It was a bakery called _'Starbaked'_ , the place had an exaggerated motto that always amused the young woman ( _"Bountiful breads, made in the heavens!"_ ), but what they sold was so delicious that she honestly considered if they would really make them in paradise.

Akali finished her soup before putting the bowl aside, and took the glass of water to give it one more sip. She turned her head a little, to see Evelynn out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks for the food." 

"No problem, my dear. Would you like a little dessert?", the demon remarked with a soft glance towards the paper bag, which now rested on the young woman's lap.

She examined the contents, seeing that it had two cupcakes. Akali took out both, the sweet aroma of these inviting her to take a bite. 

"Two cupcakes? For me? Than-", she couldn't finish the sentence, seeing that Evelynn stole one of them from her hands and took a delicate bite. 

"Did you think they were both for you? Sorry to disappoint you.", the demon smiled, clearly enjoying the young woman's confusion. 

Akali pouted a little, before another thought replaced the feeling of being robbed. "You can eat normal food?", she asked, filled with curiosity. She had noticed that the demon fed on the pain she inflicted, but she did not know that Evelynn could eat ordinary human food. 

"I can. It doesn't nurture me like it would you, but I can enjoy it." 

The young woman watched her, impressed, as she took a bite of her own dessert. The cream was sweet and smooth, perfectly complementing the delicate flavor of the cupcake. She was enjoying the moment, even though she still had a mild sense of suspicion in the back of her mind. Akali snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Evelynn grab the cherry on top of her dessert with one of her claws. 

"Hey! That's mine!" 

"Is it? Are you sure?" 

"Give it to me!" 

"I don't know, you'll have to convince me to give it to you." Evelynn smiled seductively, gently shaking the cherry stuck in her claw, just out of the girl's reach. 

The demon couldn't help but have a little fun with Akali, seeing how she got all worked up over the small fruit. The young woman tried to lift her free hand, only to feel Evelynn's lasher holding her, and she couldn't risk releasing the cupcake she had in the other, maybe the demon would steal it too. 

Akali was weighing her options -her only option, really-, and she didn't like it at all. She was clenching her teeth gently, turning to see Evelynn. The demon was enjoying it, she could tell with a single glance, which bothered the young woman even more. Akali bit her lower lip, swallowing her pride, before continuing. 

"...please...", almost a whisper was what came out of her mouth, barely audible to anyone except Evelynn. 

"Did you say something, dear?" The demon had heard her but she was amused by disturbing poor Akali. 

"...Please." 

"Please what?" 

"Ugh... Please Evelynn, will you... return the cherry to me?" Akali felt defeated by that little duel, the energy recovered by the food wasted in that battle of wills. 

Evelynn smiled widely, pleased with the answer she got from her. "Well said. Open that little mouth to receive your prize." 

The young woman obeyed, seeing that her claw was approaching her. She opened her mouth wide enough for the cherry to enter, and the demon offered it to her delicately. Akali took it carefully, alert at her, chewing quickly to make sure it would be hers. Evelynn gently stroked her cheek as she swallowed the cherry.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" She chuckled before continuing with her own cupcake. 

Akali snorted through her nose, all worked up, as she continued with her dessert. After that small moment, both continued eating quietly, although the young woman was still alert to any possible provocation from Evelynn. Seeing that after a while she was not doing anything, Akali began to relax a bit, finishing her cupcake. 

A moment after they both finished, Evelynn pulled away from her spot, placing Akali back on her bed carefully. She was watching her and decided to sit up, now strong enough to actually do it. The demon paced the floor, as if she was sizing it up for something. 

"Now that you're satisfied, we need to talk about something more important, honey." 

"Important? About what?" Akali asked curiously, not knowing what Evelynn was referring to. 

"Well, now that I have the power to stay like this, I won't have to possess you so much to go out, so you can be more relaxed, on your own. And I'm not sure this is a good place for it..." 

"But it's safe. It's almost the top floor, nobody lives in this building, it's abandoned. I don't see what's wrong, besides not having furniture..." 

"Akali, honey, this place is not yours, you are occupying it. What if the police showed up? Or if they want to tear down the building? What will you do then?" Evelynn turned to look at her seriously, posing problems that, deep down, Akali knew she was right. 

"Well... B-but I like this place! But there's no way to get it... I don't think they'll rent the room because the place is old, and even if they did, I don't have the money for that..." , sighed the young woman as she lowered her head, depressed. She knew Evelynn was right, maybe she should think about finding a new place. 

"Ah, you don't have to worry about money, honey. We have enough, we could find a good place, maybe even buy this one?", the demon posed as if it were nothing, as she moved towards the windows to see outside. "The truth is that this place has a good view of the surroundings." 

"What? It's not true, I barely have a coin...", Akali was confused, she clearly didn't have that much money in her possession, and couldn’t rent a room, much less buy a building. Evelynn didn't even turn around as one of her lashers reached up to lift a bag that was hidden from view and carry it alongside the young woman, leaving it beside her to see the contents. 

Inside it was a pile of money, bundles and wads of bills. Akali opened her eyes, almost looking like they would pop out of their sockets, as she approached the bag. She looked up quickly at Evelynn, shocked. "And this?! Where did it come from?!" 

"I paid a visit to your old friends, and they kindly handed that over to me." 

"Oh... _Oh._ ", Akali's thoughts turned gloomy as she understood what had possibly happened. For an instant she felt disgusted, but another part of her assured her that was what had to happen, they had been really nasty to her, they deserved to pay. Akali shook her head to push all those thoughts away and look back at the money. "Well... okay, we have the money. C-can we try... buy this place? If not... I agree to find a new one." 

"Then we can start with that tomorrow. Today it's your turn to rest, you've already eaten, I've cleaned you up, you should take a nap." 

"Maybe... Wait, what do you mean you’ve cleaned me up already? Did you wash me when I was unconscious?!" Akali instinctively covered her body with her arms, her cheeks turning crimson, embarrassed by the revelation. Her gesture made Evelynn turn and give her a smile, enjoying her reaction. 

"We were dirty when we got back, so I took the liberty of cleaning you up. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, you have a beautiful body.", the demon teased her as she smiled with pleasure. 

"Evelynn!" Akali took the pillow and threw it at the demon. Her face was red, she felt that she would die of shame as she tried to cover herself as much as possible. 

Evelynn caught the pillow without much trouble, letting out a giggle as she approached Akali to return it. "Yeah, yeah, there's no need to get like that. Besides, if you had been awake you would even have enjoyed it, just like that kiss yesterday..." 

"ARGH!", Akali took the pillow and buried her face in it to hide her shame. Evelynn had felt everything when possessing her and had given her away, the young woman truly felt that she was going to die. "Just kill me." 

"I can't do such a thing, darling.", the demon laughed as she gathered up the lunch utensils. "You don't have to be ashamed of something like that, Akali, it's a natural and beautiful thing. I'll let you think about it while I go clean this up." 

Evelynn walked away from her with the utensils while Akali stood still, her face covered by the pillow. She only turned away from it to take a breath, as she dealt with the thoughts and emotions that plagued her mind. She took a deep breath to try to relax, covering herself with her blanket. 

They were silent for a long time, each on her own business. Akali's embarrassment was soon replaced by curiosity, wanting to know her answers to another topic. She poked her head out from under her blanket and turned, looking for Evelynn. 

"You killed them, didn't you? The members of that gang?" 

"That's right, sweetie.", Evelynn replied shortly after, unfazed by her question as she continued cleaning the dishes. 

Akali didn't know whether to be glad or disgusted by the fact. They had hurt her, yes, but she wasn't sure if they deserved such a death. That train of thought led to another, more worrying. "Are you going to keep killing people?" 

"I feed off the pain, Akali. Even if I take a couple of weeks off, I will eventually." 

The young woman did not know how to answer that. Evelynn gave her a calm look, "You don't have to participate if you don't want to, now that I can adopt a human form, I don't have the need to possess you." 

"Hmm... can I convince you not to hurt innocents?" 

"You can try, but you would have to find a replacement.", offered the demon. 

Akali considered it, was there an opportunity to forgive the innocent and in return give criminals to Evelynn as food? Could she do it? Go around the city looking for such subjects and basically sentence them to death? 

"I'll give you time to think about it, honey. These days we will be busy looking for a new place to live, or securing this one." 

Evelynn finished washing the dishes and proceeded to put them in order, while Akali turned the matter over. She was right, they had other things for her to deal with before, and the young woman had to focus on these. 

Tomorrow would be an important day for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, ultimate doting Evelynn! :P
> 
> Also, I started a series around this fic as to add small oneshots around other characters, for worldbuiding I guess (and to vent out ideas :P). Feel free to check them if you like :D


	7. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Akali had a hard time sleeping that night. After spending a week being possessed by Evelynn and sinking so deeply into that unconsciousness effortlessly, trying to get back to sleep normally was difficult. She spent a couple of hours awake, completely attentive to her surroundings, unable to close her eyes until exhaustion finally got the better of her. 

Upon awakening the next morning, the young woman woke up fresh, renewed. She stretched her arms as she stood up to open the curtains a bit and let the light of the sun in, starting her daily routine. Her gaze searched for Evelynn, but she couldn't make out her silhouette anywhere. Akali attributed it to the darkness, and she supposed that once the light entered, she could find it. 

She was wrong. The demoness was nowhere to be seen in the apartment, although the brightness allowed her to find a note on the table next to a paper bag. Another breakfast. 

The young woman approached and took the note to read it aloud: _"I am going out in the morning, darling, I’ll be looking for a new place for us. I’ll leave you something for breakfast, I will return for lunch with news. Akali, do not leave the apartment, they'll probably be looking for you about the other night. Until things settle down, you have to hide. I'm serious, don't go out for now, I'll take care of everything outside. I'll be back soon, Eve."_

Akali sighed, a groan escaping her lips as she re-read the letter. Was she a real criminal now? Yes she was, considered Akali. Even before meeting Evelynn, she had been stealing the belongings of others for a few months, so at least she was a thief. And now she's a murderer. She knew that it was not her fault, the demon had used her body to perform those acts, but for that she was guilty herself.

She felt a bit of pain in her stomach while thinking about the issue, so she decided to put it aside and have a little breakfast. She opened the bag to see the contents of it, taking out a good amount of oatmeal cookies. Along with the package was also a small jar with tea leaves for her to prepare. Akali smiled when she saw everything, and decided to look for the portable stove that the demoness used the day before. 

After finding it and managing to turn it on, Akali started to heat water to prepare her tea, while she opened the rest of the curtains slightly so that the light would enter the entire apartment. She watered her plants until she heard the sound of boiling water and proceeded to place some tea leaves in it. When her breakfast was ready, Akali sat down to enjoy it, as she re-read the note over and over again.

\-----

The demoness paced the shopping street with absolute confidence, internally gloating over her appearance. Evelynn attracted people's gazes as she walked, looking at the locals that populated this part of the city. The little tingling that their desires generated in her made her smile with satisfaction. 

She had left early to explore the area in the daylight, as well as to secure a place to live. The building where they were currently staying was not bad, it had about seven floors and was well located. How it had ended up abandoned was something that surprised her, but if she could find the owner, maybe it would be easy for her to get hold of it. 

An address was marked on some papers she found while inspecting the first floor, and the demon was looking for it at the time. Despite the fact that she pretended to be new to the city and looked at each place with interest, the truth is that Evelynn knew a good part of Valoran City. She had lived in the area since before it was founded, as it was once part of her territory, and she had watched it grow and develop during the years when she was weakened. While it is true that there were areas that she did not know, since she could not move too much when she was only a speck of shadows, this sector of the city she knew well. 

And so, she continued walking for a long time, entering a wealthier part of the city. The shops gave rise to large, multi-story houses with large gardens and lavish decorations. Evelynn smiled broadly as she entered the district, she could almost smell the happiness emanating from the luxurious lifestyle of those who lived there, something that aroused hunger in the demon. This was her favorite type of prey, and there were many, conveniently gathered in one place. 

Evelynn banished those thoughts for later, refocusing on her task. The scent of a shattered soul ruined the perfection of that place, forcing her gaze in that direction. Amid the opulence of the wealthy district, there was a run-down house. Weathered walls, withered garden, dirty windows, the residence looked in terrible shape. Ironically, the address she was looking for coincided with that house, which caused surprise in the demon. 

As she got closer, she noticed something in the energy that emanated from that house, something familiar, old. Evelynn smiled, she was beginning to realize what had happened here, but it was a topic to think about later. The demon walked across the garden and put on her best smile, adopting the facet of an innocent buyer. She knocked gently on the door three times, waiting for an answer that soon came. 

Rapid, thunderous footsteps came from inside the residence, stopping in front of the door before opening it. On the other side of the door stood a tall grown man in his forties or fifties, looking ragged and weak. He had dark circles, seemed to have lost weight and looked exhausted, physically and spiritually. Evelynn was sure what had caused his misfortune, she would have to pay her respects later to the person responsible. For the moment, the demon smiled kindly at the man. 

"Can I help you with something, miss?", asked the confused man. His gaze swept the length of Evelynn's body, charged with lust and desire, causing an internal smile in the demon's mind. 

"Sorry to break in like that, sir.", Evelynn said with the most innocent tone she had. "I have seen a sign a few streets ago, from an abandoned building that is yours. I wanted to ask you about it, is it for sale?" 

The owner's eyes lit up like lanterns, filling with hope. Greed. Evelynn widened her smile as she adjusted her posture slightly, moving her hands gently along her hips, drawing the man's gaze. 

"For a beauty like you? It could be. Come in, please.", he moves to the side to let Evelynn pass. She enters delicately, passing in front of him to enter the house. The place was just as bad inside as outside, dust everywhere, cobwebs in the corners, poor lighting. 

The demoness advanced towards what looked like a visiting room, while she felt the sharp gaze of the owner towards her hips. The living room was spacious, but it was practically empty, devoid of furniture other than a chair and a small table. There was some food on it, a piece of bread and what looked like a cup of coffee. 

"Could you know your name, miss? I am..." 

"Paul Watson, I know you. I'm Evelynn, a pleasure.", the demon smiled, pretending to know the men to feed his ego. The tactic seems to have worked, as Paul puffed out his chest, filled with pride at being recognized. 

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Evelynn." Paul approached the table, while the demon took the only chair to sit. She elegantly crossed her legs as she looked up at the man, who was hurrying to speak. "So, you want to buy an apartment..." 

"No, I want to buy the building. All of it." Evelynn affirmed confidently. "I assume there isn't a problem with that, right?" 

"Don't be offended, miss, but I don't think you have that much money..." 

"Really? How much do you say it costs, Mr. Watson?", asked the demon, feigning ignorance. With the hand that she has hidden under the table, out of his sight, she begins to spin traces of her _Allure_ , preparing a gentle spell to "soften" Paul. 

"Well, a building of that size would reach about a hundred-and-fifty thousands.", the owner speaks confidently, trying to get a good profit from this innocent buyer. Unfortunately for him, Evelynn was not stupid and she can instantly see that it’s not worth that much. 

"I've seen the construction and it looks in poor condition, they will surely tear it down at any moment. I could offer you fifty thousands, and they would be yours today.", offered the demon. She had approximately 100,000 that she obtained from the gangsters and their assault at the bank, so she had room to negotiate. 

Paul looked at her strangely as he let out a soft giggle. "You must be kidding, miss, it’s not in such bad shape as to be worth so little. I can offer you down to a hundred-and-twenty-five, based on the state it is in, but it would be impossible to get down from there." 

"Hmmm.", Evelynn appeared to consider the offer for a moment. "What about seventy-five? And I can offer you something... extra, to sweeten the deal.", said the demon, adopting a more sensual tone to speak at the same time that she released her _Allure_ against Paul, seeking to undermine his will to resist. 

"It's still too little... though it would depend on what you plan to do to sweeten your offer." His eyes swept over Evelynn's body, eager, drawn by a mysterious force. He longed to hear the details, he wanted her to offer what he was imagining. This cascade of desire triggered another tickle inside the demon, who grinned widely.

"Well, that depends on what you want to get.", offered the demon as she shifted her legs slowly, making the action almost erotic. Every little gesture on her part sapped more and more the poor fellow's mental stamina, which strengthened the effect of her _Allure_ even more. Possessed, the man approached Evelynn slowly, only to be stopped by one of her heels. She reached out to stop him, discreetly revealing what was hiding under her skirt, which only teased him further. 

"Easy, Mr. Watson. We are still negotiating, unless you are willing to accept my terms? You would like to end this silly bureaucracy and talk about the extra, right?", Evelynn hinted with a smile, gently nailing the heel on the chest of Paul. The small stitch of pain only increased the desire of the man, victim of the demon's magic. 

He nodded a few times, unable to resist the allure of the sultry buyer. Evelynn took the collar of her blouse gently to open it, and took out of it a document and a pen, spreading the first one on the table. She offered the pen to Paul as she guided his hand to the document. 

The action had released a strong perfume, of roses and honey, that pierced the poor man's mind and prevented him from thinking clearly. He wrote the amount - the seventy-five thousands - where it corresponded, before pausing for a moment. "I still think it's very low-", he couldn't finish, feeling Evelynn's hands running over his body, the woman's chest clinging to his back as she approached to murmur in his ear with sensuality. 

"Seventy-five thousands seems like a good price, besides, you get a bonus...", the demon ran her nails through his body until she reached the hand that held the pen, guiding him in the process. With his mind consumed by lust and the intoxicating scent of the stranger, he completed the document and signed it where appropriate, not bothering to read it, only concerned about something else. 

Evelynn signed where it belonged and, once the ink had dried, she put the document back. "We have a deal, then.", she offered him erotically, approaching Paul head-on until she was glued to him. "You are now free to collect your bonus, if you wish." 

Evelynn's provocative talk, added to the perfume and effects of the _Allure_ , had shattered the common sense of her prey, who desperately grabbed her ass to lift her up and kiss her. The demon allowed it, still playing her role, while she reciprocated the passionate kiss of her victim. 

Such was his lust that Paul simply decided to take her on the spot, lowering her to the ground to lay on her back, struggling desperately to remove his clothes. Evelynn quickly turned the situation around, pulling him to the ground and sitting on his lap, amplifying the effects of her _Allure_ to subdue him.

Slowly, teasingly, she removed her crimson blouse to expose her ample breasts, drawing the wild gaze of her victim. Gently, she began to unbuckle Paul's belt, slowly tugging at her pants to expose... 

\-----

About an hour later, the demon was on her feet, dressing after her little session with Mr. Watson. The man was unconscious, undressed, with soft red marks along his chest. Nothing deep, they'd be gone in a couple of hours. 

Evelynn sighed, unsatisfied. She would normally kill him after having sex with her victim, however short or unpleasant it may be, which would make the experience rewarding for the demoness. However, this prey already belonged to another hunter, and she had to respect that, so she only got bad sex from the event. 

Well, not really. The demon conjured the bag of money that she had taken from the gang, and left the agreed amount on the table, before making it disappear again. With her signed contract well protected, Evelynn decided to leave the site and its resident, as they were. 

There would be time for second visits at another time. 

The demon looked up at the sky when she came out, the sun was almost at its highest point, so the time for lunch was approaching. She still had to buy something to eat and return to Akali, to bring her the news. In the afternoon she would have to legalize the matter, take the document to the city officials to properly acquire the content of the contract. 

She sighed a little and started her way back, noticing the presence of a plump figure in the distance. Evelynn smiled slightly, she could sense from afar who it should be. She was approaching calmly, distinguishing the man's appearance better over time: a plump man, well dressed, who wore a fedora on his head and a charismatic smile on his face, adorned by a long mustache that looked like whiskers. The character smiled as Evelynn approached, a warm and wide smile. 

"Well, well, would you look at that? The Siren herself.", smiled the big men. "You look pretty good, my dear." 

"My, thank you Tahm. It's good to see you. Seems like business has been going well for you, uh?" Evelynn smiled, addressing the man, the demon in front of her. 

"It has, indeed. I've noticed that you've visited one of my... business partners.", Tahm Kench smiled, though his tone deepened. 

"I did, though I only noticed it when I arrived. Don't worry, he's still alive. What's more, I’ve probably sweetened your food a bit." Evelynn smiled confidently, provoking curiosity in the other demon. 

"Sweetened my food? What business were you doing with little Paul?" 

Evelynn carefully produced the document to show it to him, with a smile. "I have acquired some things that belonged to Mr. Watson, and I have injected some hope into the poor man. You will surely appreciate that in the future." 

Tahm Kench walked over, grabbing a pair of small glasses to read the contract. "Hmmm... you tell me that you have seduced poor Paul to acquire all the properties in his name for this amount of money? You are just as ruthless as ever, my dear." The demon grinned widely. "Therefore, the poor fellow does not know that he has just handed over all that was left, and you have given him an amount of money that will not last long. In truth, you have given me a nice gift." 

"I'm not getting in the way of your contract by taking these things then, am I?" 

"Not at all, my dear, please." Tahm chuckled quietly. "Enjoy your well earned loot, we'll meet another time." The man tipped his hat at her, with respect, before walking up the street, heading towards Paul's former home. 

Evelynn smiled, happy to have met an old companion, and continued on her way back, in the direction of Akali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Tahm Kench! :D
> 
> For those who will ask "Why no smut?", I tell you: Eve uses sex as a tool, thus, it's not important for her, so I can skip it (Don't you worry, when Akali gets her chance, I won't skip it XD)
> 
> Also, creative juice is running kinda low, so... what characters would you like to see in this setting? Toss me ideas :P (Besides the usual suspects like Ahri, Kai'sa, the other Crime City skins)


	8. A Night of Change

Several days had passed since Evelynn secured the properties, and for now the pair were relaxing, finishing lunch. Akali was doing the dishes while Evelynn just watched her, softly tapping one of her metal claws on the floor. 

The young woman was somewhat frustrated, and she expressed herself in her aggressive way of washing the few dishes she had. The soft tapping of Evelynn didn't bother her, but spending the days locked in her apartment did. While she had things to do inside, Akali quickly got bored and being indoors only made her restless.

Days ago, when Evelynn told her about the contract with Mr. Watson and the properties they had obtained, the young woman almost fainted, roundly surprised by the news. The following days, while the demon left to finish the legal matters of the purchase and such, Akali was entrusted with the task of cleaning the rooms of the building and looking for faults or damaged parts. The young woman was happy to help, and to have something to do, but soon that too became tedious. 

Once Akali finished with her dishes, she dried them and put them away in their place before returning to Evelynn. The demon smiled at her, although her brow seemed somewhat furrowed, as if she was thinking of something. The young woman sat opposite her, relaxing. 

"So... you never told me what we're going to do with this place... or the others.", Akali decided to ask after a bit of awkward silence. 

"To be honest, I don't know." 

"Really?", the young woman looked at her in surprise, her jaw dropped slightly. 

"I did it as an impulse, to preserve this place that you like. I didn't think he would have more properties... or that it would be so easy.", confessed the demon. "Tahm did his job really well breaking that guy." 

"Tahm? Who is that?" 

"Another demon, like me. He feeds on greed, makes deals that always end badly for his poor victims." Evelynn smiled. Although they were competing for "food", the truth is that they were not on bad terms, and there was a certain mutual respect. 

"Ohh..." Akali couldn't answer much more, the news that there was another demon lurking around had surprised her. 

"Don't worry, it won't do anything to you. After all, you're mine, we both respect each other's work.", offered Evelynn with a mischievous smile. Akali had to look away, her cheeks turning redder, as her mind began to short-circuit. The demon decided to take her opportunity to provoke her a little more. "I see you still get red easily, darling." 

"Shut up." Akali snorted softly. 

"I love you too." Evelynn replied to annoy her. 

The young woman remained silent, clearing her head so she could look back at Evelynn. Akali had no experience with anything related to romance and such, nor had she looked for anything in her time alone around the city. And now the constant provocation of the demoness was too much for her, she was having a hard time getting used to it. 

"Well.", Akali cleared her throat. "What can we do with this? Since you bought it, now we have to do something with everything." 

"Hmmm... if we're going to stay here, we need money to repair everything. We still have some, but maybe we could sell the rest to get more and be at ease." 

"You sure? Even that man's house?" Akali asked. Evelynn had told her about Paul and the young woman felt a little bad for him, although it wasn't really her problem. 

"Maybe I can leave him there for a while longer, but at some point I'll sell it. Maybe Kench will ask me to do it, for his business. You don't have to worry about such matters, just for yourself, okay? Who matters here is you, darling. ", the demon smiled, trying to quell her doubts. 

"Now, help me think about what to do with this place. Besides properly furnishing this apartment, maybe the one next door for me as well." 

"Eh? Are you going to another room?" Akali's voice lost strength at the thought, and she almost seemed disappointed to hear it. 

"Oh? I thought you would like privacy." Evelynn smiled widely, another chance. "Do you want me close all the time? Living with you and sleeping in your own bed?" 

"...I wouldn't mind.", Akali let out, like a whisper. "B-but not in the way you imagine, you perverted demon." Her cheeks were red, her gaze unable to see the demon's face. 

Evelynn only let out an entertained giggle, she enjoyed torturing the innocent Akali with innuendos and suggestive phrases. The siren relaxed, adopting a more focused attitude, although she kept her satisfied smile on her face. 

"Okay. But we still have to use the rest of the building for something, it would be a waste." 

"Yes, you're right. Hmmm..." Akali starts to think of a way to use the place, and she only comes up with one idea, though she prefers to look for another. 

They both spend some time in silence, Evelynn gets up to watch out the window as Akali moves to water her plants. After a while without ideas, the young woman sighs and blurts out the obvious. 

"Could we rent the apartments?" 

"Hmm..." Evelynn considered it calmly. "Are you sure? I mean, it's the most logical thing to do but... they'll run away the moment someone discovers I'm a demon. Even, what prevents me from taking them as prey?" 

Akali turns to see her, frowning. "You just have to hide it, like you do now. Besides, I don't think that's a good idea, what's more, it could be good for you to let them live here." Smiles a bit. 

"Oh yeah? Explain." 

"Well, if we rent the other rooms, we would get a source of money each month. Also, a contract is made to rent an apartment, don't you love contracts?", Akali provoked, taking advantage of the opportunity. 

Evelynn smiled widely, showing her fangs as she considered what she had just heard. Was it like that? The rentals worked in such a way? If there were contracts involved, no matter how redundant, Evelynn could get some benefit and a small increase in strength from them, in addition to the monetary gain. Yes, the idea sounded good after all. 

"Hmmm... okay, but there will be conditions." 

"Conditions? Like what?" Akali asked, confused. 

"First, these last two floors are ours. I don't want anyone to listen if I decide to bring 'visitors' to one of the rooms on this floor, or if we are doing something. Besides, it will be safer for you." 

Akali let out a frustrated sigh, but nodded. 

"Second, I put together the contracts. If what you say is true, then I have to do them myself to make some profit. Also, if it works, I'll make it up to you.", Evelynn smiled as she winked at the young woman, who returned to resume its reddish tone. 

"Could you stop teasing me for five minutes?" 

"Of course not, darling." 

The young woman let out another sigh, before signaling the demoness for her to continue. Evelynn giggles a little, enjoying her reactions. 

"Third, you will help me fill this site and keep it in perfect condition. Our deal says that I must give you a good life, but for that I need help, and by chance, it also says that you must help me with whatever. No complaints.", the devil smiles. 

"I know, I know... what's with your love for deals? Is it a demon thing?" 

"I'll explain it to you later, honey. Now, do you understand?" 

"Yes, Evelynn. The two floors on top for us, you make the contracts, I have to help with the building." Akali lists with her fingers. 

"Very good. If you do it well, there will be a prize." 

"Ugghhh," Akali let out a tired groan. "Don't you get tired of doing that all the time?" 

"No. You look _adorable_ when you blush." Evelynn laughed softly. Of course, she would never mention that she has spent almost two centuries without being able to do much and she was getting the urge to use Akali as a victim, besides the mere image of the embarrassed young woman filled her with a strange warmth. 

The young woman let out another sigh. She was never going to admit it, but hearing the demon tease her with that sultry voice of hers always gave a pleasant tingle at the base of her spine. Akali was beginning to wonder what she was going through with her, if it was just part of Evelynn's magic, or if there was something else... 

"Okay." Akali decided to change the subject again. "How will we do that?" 

"First we have to put the building in good condition, furnish and repair everything. Once we do that, we can attract innocent victims to rent." 

The young woman decided to ignore the expression Evelynn used. "Well. We’ll have to hire help then, and for that we have to go looking..." 

"I told you that you should stay inside, for your sake." 

" _Please!_ I'm dying of boredom here.", begged Akali with a pout. "At least let me go out at night, there are less people." 

"Hmmm... okay, but I'll go with you." 

"No need, I can take care of myself." 

"I don't doubt that, but still. I want to get to know a little of this city at night, how is everything outside the alleys." 

"I thought you knew the whole city. I mean, you said that this was yours in the past...", Akali looked at her with some curiosity. 

"It changed a lot over the years, Akali, and I couldn't move much when I was weak." 

"Oh... okay. Fine... we'll go out together at night..." 

"Perfect. I'll have to dress for the occasion." 

"You already look great like this..." Akali said without thinking, before realizing her own words and shutting up. Evelynn turned to see her with a huge provocative smile. "No, don't even say it. It was enough for one day." 

"I wasn't going to say anything, honey." 

"Of course..." 

"Anyway, I'm going to choose something more elegant. Just for you.", let out the siren. Another provocation. 

"Whatever." 

Akali moved to her bed to sit down and relax, it was still quite a few hours before dark and she had a lot to think about. She decided to settle down and meditate to pass the hours, to occupy her mind with what she had to prepare. She started to calm down, feeling how all the tension in her body disappeared little by little... 

Across the room, Evelynn turned to face the young woman, feeling a soft tingle come from her direction. She focused on Akali's figure, trying to make out what she had noticed. During the instant that the girl's mind was empty, the demon could see it: An intimately familiar spark of magic, that did not come from her contract or from her possessions. No, it was something older, more detestable to the demon. The same kind of magic it was used to weaken her long ago. The spark was too small to represent a problem, but the very existence of it intrigued the demon. 

How was it possible? It was an ancient power, surely lost to time, but here was someone who had inherited it. 

Who was Akali? For the first time, the question ran through Evelynn's mind. She had seen memories of the young woman when she took control of her body, but nothing that would connect her with... 

No, there was something. Her years before coming to the city, she grew up in an agricultural monastery. She hadn't seen anything important, but maybe, just maybe, that group is descended from the same priests who weakened her centuries ago. 

Evelynn wasn't sure yet, she should ask Akali something more about her past, when there is trust between the two. If it was true, then the young woman was a diamond in the rough, a way for the demon to get revenge... 

\-----

Night had fallen, and they were both ready to go. Evelynn changed into a longer dress of the same crimson color that her back exposed, while Akali switched to something cleaner and just a little more elegant. The demon was pleased with the decision, although her mind was occupied with another matter. 

"Shall we go?" Akali asked, stepping into her field of vision, pulling her out of her thoughts. The Siren nodded softly, stepping forward to open the door for the young woman. 

"Let's go." 

Akali stepped forward, excited, as they started down the stairs of the building. The descent was long, after all it was seven floors, but once down, they went out onto the streets with a smile. Businesses were at their peak, ready for the night passersby, while the food stalls began to line up for dinner. 

Evelynn took Akali's hand gently, to keep it close to her, as they entered the city. The building, which now belonged to them, was located practically in the middle of a commercial district of the city, where clothing stores, jewelry, restaurants, antiques and more were abundant. 

This was a new experience for both of them. Akali was so focused on survival that she could never stop to enjoy the city, and Evelynn had never experienced the little joys of human life, beyond what she used to hunt and fulfill her deals. 

They walked together for several blocks, looking at windows, forgetting about the present problems. Akali was having fun being on the outside, doing the things she had imagined when leaving country life behind. She wasn't that interested in expensive clothes or jewelry, but she couldn't help but be drawn to all the sparkle in front of her eyes. 

The demon could feel it, those emotions emanating from Akali simply sweetened her palate in a pleasant way. Evelynn could feel her body seeking to return to a more natural look and just take the young woman on the spot, but she knew the contract came first. Nothing that would hurt her, she would have to find another way to satisfy her appetite. 

And speaking of appetites, Akali's stomach starts to growl surprisingly. The young woman stood still, embarrassed, before looking everywhere to find a good place to eat. Evelynn giggles a bit before guiding her to a site she saw during her daytime outings. A couple of streets away, on one of the corners, is a very popular restaurant called _"The Eclipse"_ , which has an impressive line waiting to enter the place. 

Akali stares at the line in terror as the demon guides her into line. Fortunately people move fast, approaching them to the entrance. A shiver runs across Evelynn's spine as she got closer to the entrance, and Akali felt it due to being held by her. 

"Hey, is something wrong?" 

"...No, nothing. I think it was nothing." Evelynn lied. She had no idea what, but there was something about this place that was giving her the creeps. 

The young woman looked at her for a while, wondering if she was telling the truth. By reflex, she gently massaged the back of Evelynn's hand to calm her, a detail that the demon noticed but decided not to comment. Almost half an hour later - to Akali's horror - it was their turn to enter. In front of the door of the restaurant was a strong man, with long hair and a gentle but confident look. 

"Do you have a reservation, ladies?" 

"I'm afraid not. Do you have a table available at this establishment?" Evelynn asked fluently, speaking in a calm tone. 

"Let me ask for a moment." The man goes into the restaurant to ask. Akali looks inside from the windows in wonder, it looks like a warm, homey place, full of flowering plants and soft music. The gate guard returns shortly after. "There is room at a table, if you don't mind sharing." 

Evelynn turns her sight to see Akali, who shakes her head as she smiles, ready to accept the offer. "We accept." 

"Okay, this way please, now you will be guided to the table.", the guard opens the door for them and lets them pass. Once inside, the interior makes them feel truly warm, in a pleasant way. Like a nice sunny summer day. 

A young woman awaits them at the reception of the restaurant, she has a calm look and light, almost platinum hair. She moves toward them with a gentle gesture to receive them. 

"Welcome to _'The Eclipse'_ , please follow me to your table." 

The demon gestured for Akali to go ahead as they followed the woman. The place was lively and welcoming, crowds of people gathered, having dinner, enjoying the night. The restaurant also has a bar, in which there are several individuals drinking quietly, relaxing. 

Something catches Evelynn's attention, on the wall behind the bar were two weapons on display: A long sword, with designs on its handguard that gave it the appearance of a sun. Crossed to this was another blade, curved, evoking the shape of a scythe, or perhaps the crescent moon. Both weapons emitted immense but dormant power, as if they hadn't seen action in decades, maybe centuries. 

Akali, for her part, was focused on the rest of the establishment. The atmosphere was incredible, welcoming, it made her feel at home. Soon she could see where they were going, a table with two empty chairs, and the occupants of it. There were two women, one of them had her back turned, had dark hair and was tall. The other was straight ahead, blonde, with a pleasant face and had... ears? The young woman tilted her head, confused, was she seeing alright? 

"This is your table, they will come to take your order soon.", the young woman invited them to sit as she retired to her post. The phrase attracted the attention of the two women on the spot, and the blonde's gaze grew intense as she got up from the table. 

Evelynn also turned her attention to Akali, and upon seeing the original owners of the table, her soft gaze turned to frown. She got ahead of the girl, almost aggressively. Both the demon and the blonde woman pointed at each other, they looked furious. 

**""YOU?!""**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, cliffhanger! >:D
> 
> Many new character introductions ahead, so be ready (Extra points for those who can tell the names of the four that showed up here :P)  
> I hope you're enjoying the story up until now :D


End file.
